


The Honeymoon

by OhNoCows



Series: Gravity-Falls-Girlfriends [9]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Drinking, F/F, Fluff, GFGF, Gravity-Falls-Girlfriends Series, Honeymoon, Mabel Pines - Freeform, Pacifica Northwest - Freeform, Pacifica Pines - Freeform, Romance, Skinny Dipping, Vacation, beach, mabifica, newlyweds, ohnocows, some smut, very little bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 23:26:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21597436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhNoCows/pseuds/OhNoCows
Summary: They had been on vacation together before. Little trips here and there that turned the occasional free weekend into a mini adventure...but none of those were about to come close to what their honeymoon was going to be.
Relationships: Pacifica Northwest/Mabel Pines
Series: Gravity-Falls-Girlfriends [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1427278
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	The Honeymoon

**Author's Note:**

> This is my take on what some small moments of our fav girls’ honeymoon would look like! I know I rated this T, BUT, there is a small section halfway through that I would consider more M. It’s really the only part I would consider to be M, which is why T got the overall rating. Just wanted to give a fair warning, though.
> 
> I think I partly wrote this because it’s cold where I’m at & all I really want to do is be on a beach somewhere warm for a couple weeks. Anyone else?
> 
> Enjoy the read!

They had been on vacation together before. Little trips here and there that turned the occasional free weekend into a mini adventure...but none of those were about to come close to what their honeymoon was going to be.

It took getting up early after a full day of wedding festivities, flying for almost nine hours, taking an hour taxi ride and rolling luggage for fifteen minutes down an off-road pathway to their individual beach shack, but it was all worth it to step out of the back, sliding-glass door of their ‘home’ for the next two weeks directly onto a sandy beach with the ocean just a few yards in front of them.

It was nice to finally be alone with just the two of them together, and no sooner after they set their suitcases down in the entry way did Mabel suddenly find herself being pushed back into a wall in the bedroom, feeling hands tugging her shirt up over her head and lips traveling along her jaw.

Oh yeah.

This was definitely going to be the best vacation ever.

** *** **

_** [DAY ONE] ** _

The first day had called for some exploration. After putting all their things away and getting settled into their little shack, they quickly got ready and stepped out to survey the area. Neither of them had been here before, but Pacifica had some memories of traveling to the Maldives in her younger years, so she took Mabel’s hand and the lead in their quest to learn the area.

They were at a really fancy, all-inclusive resort—only because they had found an envelope full of an outrageous amount of cash in their mailbox with the word ‘Honeymoon’ written on it in handwriting that suspiciously looked like the style of Preston Northwest. There was no way to prove who had actually given it to them, but they reasoned that accepting this gift and going on an incredible, two-week long honeymoon would be fine—just this once.

Throughout the day they saw a bunch of different restaurants as well as entries to small hiking trails and even a bar that had live music. They stopped for lunch, talked to a few resort staff, booked a couples’ massage, and grabbed some simple groceries from a small convenience store they’d found before getting dinner to-go and ending their night back at their little shack much like the first.

** *** **

_** [DAY THREE] ** _

The past couple days had really began to show them what true relaxation was. During Mabel’s time poking around where they were staying, she’d found a couple beach chairs and an umbrella, setting them up on their own personal beach front outside. They spent that time still just the two of them, only venturing into civilization for meals and drinks. Most of their day though consisted of sunbathing, ogling each other in their swimsuits—Mabel’s skimpy, bright rainbow two-piece being pretty hard to ignore, and having splash fights in the waves that always ended up turning into heated make-out sessions.

Even when it got dark they still found themselves in their swimsuits in the beach chairs, but this time with a bottle of wine and soft music playing from one of their phones. 

“I think this might be the best idea we’ve ever had,” Mabel said, taking a small sip out of her glass; they had their chairs pushed together now and were snuggling while staring out at the water.

Pacifica giggled, “You mean getting married?”

Mabel turned more towards her, “Um, yeah. Like, what were we even doing before? Just dating? HA! How silly of us!”

They both laughed and Pacifica stood up as Mabel drank the last of the wine in her glass. She shrugged off the flannel-turned-coverup she had stolen from her wife earlier that evening and headed for the water. Mabel looked after her with disappointment and grabbed for the warm body she just lost, “Hey, where are you going?”

Pacifica looked over her shoulder and Mabel could’ve swore her heart stopped when her eyes met the incredible baby-blues being lit up by the moon. She offered a playful smile and shrugged, “I just had another good idea.” With that she reached back and undid the tied strings to her bikini top, letting it slip off her shoulders and onto the ground. Mabel’s jaw dropped and her eyes followed the falling top before snapping back up to see her wife’s topless silhouette heading towards the water again.

She quickly stood up and jogged after her.

** *** **

_** [DAY SIX] ** _

After spending their first couple days just being alone they had decided to try and socialize a bit. If they walked a few minutes down the path outside their front door they found themselves on a public beach with a bar a few feet from the water and a pool a few feet behind that.

Pacifica set herself up by the pool, claiming she wanted to work on her tan while Mabel had stayed back at the bar to chat with some new friends she’d made. Pacifica just shook her head and smiled at how it seemed like she could become best friends with anyone she met.

The new friends were two couples and also the only other young people they had managed to find on the island so far, most of the other guests being middle-aged—and definitely straight. They spent the whole afternoon talking and drinking and just having a really great time together, Pacifica coming back to join them after being poolside for a couple hours.

“You guys are so cool. Not even exaggerating, you’re like the coolest people we’ve met so far,” one of the husbands said while taking a drink of his beer. 

“You should totally come out with us tonight!” His wife said enthusiastically while everyone else nodded in agreement.

Mabel looked over at Pacifica with a hopeful expression, “What do you think?”

While Pacifica was considerably more introverted than Mabel and had loved the routine of having a night in they’d developed, she couldn’t say no to that gorgeous, freckled face. She gave her a quick peck on the cheek, “Yeah, let’s do it.”

They went their separate ways to go get cleaned up, met back at the same bar, and then all went out to dinner together. After dinner they were exploring the streets of the island, just walking and talking when they stumbled upon a local club that the girls dragged the boys into.

It was in the middle of dancing, when Mabel looked over and saw Pacifica glowing in pink and blue lights, that she just had to stop and stare. While Pacifica, being the more reserved one of the two of them, had been sort of quiet for most of the evening, she was now really letting loose around their new friends and swaying so care-free to the music.

She looked absolutely beautiful.

Mabel grabbed her hand by surprise and spun her around, getting her to let out a small gasp. She buried her hands in her floral sundress, pulling her in close and giving her an electric kiss that left them both breathless when they pulled apart. Their moment was interrupted by the cat-calls and whistles from their friends, but both of them just laughed at their flushed faces, re-joining them in a group to dance.

The rest of the night Mabel just watched Pacifica and thought about how in love she was with this girl.

** *** **

_** [DAY EIGHT] ** _

Mabel trailed her lips down Pacifica’s front, stopping to pay a bit of extra attention to her breasts when she felt the hands in her hair tighten their grip as she moved to that area.

She was rolling her tongue around a hardened nipple when she heard a whine from above before feeling those same hands pull her back up to a waiting mouth for a deep, passionate kiss. Mabel rolled her hips into Pacifica’s and lowered herself down until their bare torso’s were flush, sun-kissed bellies and racing hearts pressing close together. After a few more deep kisses she picked herself up again and moved to the side of Pacifica’s neck, placing her knee against her core and kissing the sensitive part underneath her ear. She sucked on that spot for awhile before taking her earlobe in between her teeth and giving a bit of a tug, which earned her another whine and had the woman beneath her squirming.

She shifted the knee in between her wife’s thighs a little further up to apply a bit more pressure and promptly heard a full-on throaty moan as well as felt hips starting to rock up-and-down. The moans between the two of them continued to get louder and they both were so thankful they had their private little place away from the rest of the world to just enjoy each other.

This went on for awhile until there was a shudder of release and Mabel found herself being lightly pushed onto her back with dainty fingers working magic on her now.

They ended up spending the whole day in bed having lazy sex. They didn’t leave the shack even once. 

** *** **

_** [DAY TEN] ** _

_ 9:00 AM _

“Okay folks, Mabel Pines here! It’s currently 9:00 AM in Saint Lucia, and for today’s honeymoon adventure, ya girl is gonna see just how many mojitos she can drink in one day.” Mabel held up the tall mojito glass she had made with some rum they’d bought and clinked it against her phone camera she was talking to while live streaming on social media, “Mojito number one! Cheers!”

Pacifica was still lying in bed, watching her ridiculous wife as she took a big drink of the beverage in her hand.

Oh. This ought to be good.

_ 11:45 AM _

Mabel had successfully worked through a bit of their bottle of rum before they both had gotten ready and wanted to head back out to the more populated resort beach. Pacifica grabbed her hand during their walk down the path, half just because and half to make sure Mabel wouldn’t be left stumbling around. She surprisingly seemed alright the whole walk down, giving her the occasional rosey-cheeked smile and hand squeeze.

They secured two really great spots and even managed to snag an umbrella for themselves before Mabel went up to the bar and pulled out her phone to record an update.

“Hi guys! Mabel here again and we’re on mojito number fouuuuur! Feeling pretty tipsy but still alright so far! Psht! Do these things even have alcohol in them?? I don’t think so.” Similar to the first video, she raised her glass to the camera, gulping down quite a bit more in her first sip than the first time around, and went ahead and ordered another one before going back to sit where her wife was sunbathing. Eventually, the bar servers learned where she was laying out and started just bringing them to her.

_ 2:17 PM _

“Heyo erryburdy! Uhhh...iss me, May-bull!” She burst out laughing, the camera becoming even more unsteady, “Mo-hat sven it’s hereeeee...” She put down the camera to take a drink but didn’t stop recording, instead she then clumsily flipped it around towards Pacifica, “You see muh beauty wife??? I marry that! She’s suh gur-jist.”

Pacifica, who had just been silently observing this whole day, decided it was probably time to intervene and had to take the camera from her hand to stop the recording.

_ 3:37 PM _

“Hey everybody, Pacifica North—no, sorry, Pacifica _Pines_ now—here to update you all on this...” She panned the camera over to a completely passed out Mabel who was sprawled out on her beach chair, a mojito glass half spilled and still in her hand resting on the sand.

Pacifica popped her head back into view, “As you can see, the Mabel Mojito journey has officially come to an end. And don’t worry, I’ve been applying sunscreen to her regularly so she doesn’t get burned, because I’m a damn good wife. Anyways, I’m signing off now so I can go figure out a way to get this lump back to where we’re staying. She’s lucky I love her so much.” She looked over again and sighed, “She made it to twelve, by the way,” then turned off the live stream.

It took quite some time to get Mabel awake, and even longer to get her to sit and stand up. Luckily, one of the bartenders Mabel had gotten to know really well offered to help drive her back on a golf cart he used mainly for bar restocking purposes.

All Pacifica could think that night as she lay in bed next to her knocked-out spouse is that it’s a good thing she’s cute and great at making friends with strangers.

**_ *** _ **

**_ [DAY ELEVEN] _ **

Pacifica spent her day reading on the beach front of their shack.

Mabel spent hers in the bathroom.

_** *** ** _

_** [DAY FOURTEEN] ** _

“I don’t think I’m ready to go back to the real world.”

These two weeks had been a dream for them, but it was finally the last day of their vacation. They had to be up and at the airport tomorrow in the morning, and neither of them were wanting to go. They decided to spend their last night just the two of them, coming back to their little shack after dinner and relaxing in the hammock that was hung outside.

Pacifica was curled up on her side, laying on top of Mabel who was continuously running her free hand through soft, blonde waves that had turned even lighter in the sun. Mabel’s other arm was being held captive by Pacifica, draped behind her head as a sort of pillow and over her shoulder so she could play with her hand.

Mabel sighed, “I don’t think I am either. I just want to stay here with you forever.” She looked down at Pacifica who was intently examining each of her fingers, taking extra time to stare at the one with the ring on it. “We could do it, ya know? Just stay here. I’m sure no one would miss us.”

Pacifica snorted, “Yeah right. Your brother alone would immediately come looking for us thinking we got abducted by aliens or something.”

Mabel laughed, weaving their fingers together and using her leg hanging off the side of the hammock to gently rock them from side-to-side. She pulled the blonde even closer to her, kissing her head and receiving a kiss on her chin in return.

They both didn’t say anything for awhile after that. They just swung quietly and looked out at the water as the moon lit up the dark beach, listening to the waves crashing on the shore and enjoying the cool, fresh, ocean breeze. 

“Mabes,” Pacifica said breaking the silence.

“Hm?”

“I love you. So, so much.” She looked up and saw Mabel beaming back at her before she leaned down to give her a quick kiss.

“I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of what I imagined their individual beach shack to be like:
> 
> https://www.caribjournal.com/2014/07/10/11-caribbean-bungalow-hotels/
> 
> Thanks for reading, friends! I’m hoping to get their actual wedding to you guys really soon.
> 
> Until then, I’d love to hear any other kind of ideas you may have for prompts/feedback.
> 
> PS: I totally stole the idea for Mabel’s mojito adventure from Neil Patrick Harris when he went on vacation & spent his entire last day seeing how many margaritas he could drink. I thought it was hilarious & wanted to incorporate it somehow.
> 
> Best Wishes,  
> OhNoCows


End file.
